


Rehearsing

by zabira



Series: Strip Candyland [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She does want it.  She almost can't believe they're going to give it to her, that her tiny stumble opened up this door.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cheerful, happy PWP that nevertheless contains spoilers for Supernatural 4x22. Sadiane provided a number of key details. Beta by Dugrival and Luzula. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: No disrespect intended to any of the persons depicted herein. This is purely fictional, and not in any way intended as an accurate representation of reality.

The three of them have been practicing her final scene, in Jared's trailer between set-ups. They don't usually rehearse together like this, but this is her big moment, and the two of them offered to help her make the most of it. Well, she's pretty sure that Jared talked Jensen into it, but if that was true, you'd never know. He pitches in just as if he didn't have enough of his own work to do this week.

Death scenes are always tough going, and then there's the physical stuff. She trusts them both. They won't let her stumble or fall or hurt her or take advantage, but until the motions are rote, it's hard to focus on what she's supposed to be doing, which is dying on the blade of her own knife. So they do that part again and again. Jared grabs her and spins her and holds her up, hands tight on her forearms, Jensen crowds her in and then they drop her.

It's funny at first. A few times, Jared tickles her instead of picking her up and once does a pratfall over her "dead" body and sprawls giggling on the floor until Jensen shoves at him with the toe of his boot. Then they start all over.

It's funny. And then, out of nowhere, it really, really isn't. She's squirming against Jared, her head thrown back, his hands on her arms, and her mind goes back to the last time she was in this position. Last week, and she was face down on his huge bed, his body blanketing hers, his voice gone completely wild in her ear, and she had barely been able to keep up with him, out of control and going just a little crazy with how good he felt inside her and wrapped all around her and his hands had grasped and pushed at her in the last moments before he came, and they'd felt just like this.

Once she's thought it, she can't unthink it. She can't stifle a tiny gasp and her whole body freezes in his arms. Her cheeks are burning red, and Jensen's _right there_, right in her face. She can _feel_ his breath on her, so there's no way he didn't see what just happened.

She doesn't know what she'll do if she sees recognition or acknowledgment in his face. She's tempted to just avoid his eyes forever, but that's stupid. They're professionals. They have to do this scene no matter how much she's blushing right now, and anyway, they're friends. She practically _lives_ with them during the season. Hell, Jensen probably heard the very noises she was making that night, and it's not as if Jared has ever been discreet. So, she steels herself and looks up, meets Jensen's eyes. She can't quite keep a hint of challenge out of her face, like, _You wanna make something of it?_

Whatever she was expecting to see in his face--humor, shock, maybe disdain--she's completely unprepared for what is actually there. His eyes widen and then flick up to Jared's. As she watches, an entire conversation seems to be happening between them. Jensen doesn't pull away from her, though there's no real reason for him to be standing so close, and she can feel Jared's heart beating faster against her back. His breath has a little hitch in it, one that she might not have heard if his mouth wasn't right next to her ear.

She can't see Jared's face, and none of them are saying anything. Still, she's not surprised when Jensen pulls his gaze back to her but doesn't step away. Clearly, they've decided something in that mysterious way of theirs. She'd almost be resentful of them, bargaining silently over her shoulder that way, but she's too curious about what comes next.

What happens next is Jensen reaching out very slowly and placing his hand on the back of her neck, under the fall of her hair. He watches her while he does it, ready to pull away if she so much as blinks. She doesn't, but she makes no move toward him either. They're frozen like that for a moment, and then Jared tips his head down, brushes his nose gently against her ear--just as if they were alone at home--and whispers, "Only if you want, Gen."

She knows that. She could pull away any time. Jared stepped back the second Jensen touched her. His hands are still on her arms, but it's the barest possible contact.

She does want it. She almost can't believe they're going to give it to her, that her tiny stumble opened up this door. And Jared's voice is pretending to be steady, but she can hear the little wobble in it. She knows what that means. He only loses control of that actor's voice when he's at his hungriest, when he wants something from her and is afraid to push for it. The very sound of it makes her shiver.

They're both waiting on her, and she doesn't make them wait any longer. She reaches out and pulls Jensen in, sinks her hands into his hair and brings his mouth down to hers. She hears Jared gasp in her ear as their lips touch. His hands have moved from her arms to her hips and he's flexing his fingers gently, not grasping or pulling or petting, but like a cat, kneading his paws into her. Jensen steps closer to her, winds his arm behind her back and opens his mouth over hers. He's tentative at first, but when she grinds against him and gets creative with her teeth, she's gratified at his helpless grunt of reaction. He pushes forward, shoving her against Jared and Jared against the wall behind them.

Slow and hesitant is gone. Jensen crowds her up against the solid wall of Jared, kicks her feet apart, presses in and kisses the breath out of her. Jared's hands tighten almost painfully on her hips and he starts up with muttering, "That's it, Gen, that's it, feels so good, right?" She's not entirely sure which one of them he's talking to, and she's not sure she cares. She's caught between the two of them, and it does feel good.

Jared's hands are restless on her as Jensen kisses her, running up her sides and over her breasts, dipping into the waist of her jeans. The three of them are so close together that the backs of his fingers are brushing at Jensen. Every time they do, Jensen huffs a quiet gasp into her mouth. It makes her almost frantic with desire, like she's going to jump out of her own skin if someone doesn't hold her down.

Jared presses his hand gently over her pubic bone. He's done that before, and it usually spreads slow, warm pleasure over her, a signal that better things are coming. This time, it's an electric shock of sensation, and her body clenches hungrily on emptiness. She pulls her mouth from Jensen's and says, "I want you to fuck me, is that okay?"

Jared, still maybe talking to both of them, breathes an, "Oh, yeah, Jen," into her hair.

Jensen looks around him, as if trying to figure out where they could manage it, but she pulls him back to her, "No, right here. Just like this."

His eyes meet Jared's again, and the look on his face says they've worked something out without involving her. Then Jared is pulling off her jacket and Jensen is kneeling to help her kick off her boots and her jeans. This should be more awkward than it is, but the two of them make it work as if they've choreographed it. She wonders briefly if they've done this before, shared other girls between them, but--hot as that thought is--she doesn't have time to pursue it. Jensen stands up, snaps her back into the moment with another kiss, and Jared's hands are between them, unbuckling Jensen's belt. He pushes Jensen's jeans over his hips, but neither of them bother with the rest of their clothes, and she can feel the buttons on Jared's shirt scratching up her spine like fingernails and the rough caress of denim against her thighs. Jensen's got his fingers in her hair, and is tilting her head so he can press biting kisses under her jaw. She can't coordinate herself to _do_ anything for either of them, but they don't seem to care. When she glances down, Jared's rolling a condom onto Jensen's cock while Jensen pants into her neck. Her mind shorts out on the image, and she can't seem to get it back again.

She's clumsy with greed, but Jared helps her wrap her legs around Jensen and cradles her against his chest as Jensen pushes into her. She's glad for his strength. That first press is so exactly what her body craves, it makes her eyes water. She's not sure she could have held herself up without him.

Jensen fucks her, slow and deliberately and hard, so she can savor each delicious, dragging push. His hands are shaking a little and his breath is unsteady, but he's got the same abstracted look he always gets when he's trying to do something _just right_. Jared's fingers are on her clit now, in a perfect counter-beat, as if the two of them are collaborating to drive her out of her mind.

Jensen's rhythm only stutters when Jared leans over her shoulder to kiss him. She gasps just watching them, hearing the slip-slide noises of their teeth and tongues, and Jared pulls back to whisper in her ear, "You like that?"

His voice is rough and low and he's losing control of the drawl. "He fucks me just like this, you know? It makes me crazy watching him do this to you. Feels so good, doesn't it?"

She _did_ know, though she's never seen it. But Jared holds her there and his voice flows over her and she wants that, all of it, Jared's whispered words calling up pictures that are hot enough to burn her. "He spreads me out and holds me down and pushes in, nice and slow. I can't even stand how good it is. You know how I feel, now, Gen. The look on his face when he fucks me, that focus. Just like this."

And Jensen says, "Oh. Oh, fuck, Jared," like hearing the words is the last straw for him. His body is still with her; his hands clutch at her, his rhythm doesn't falter, but his eyes are glued to Jared's. He looks hungry and drowning in it and awestruck.

It's almost too much. Jensen is pushing in and in and in, she can feel him starting to lose it, though he's trying to make it good for her, and there is Jared in her ear, "Come on, baby, it's good. Aw, Gen, I can feel your shaking, wanna taste you, come on, come on, we've got you." It almost scares her, the wave about to crest over her head and drown her. She almost wants to struggle away, escape it, but she can't. They've got her safe and tight and pinned between them, pinned down and caught and she can't do anything but pant and clutch at Jensen's shoulders, and Jared murmurs, "It's okay, let go," and she does.

And Jensen's been so good, waiting her out, but as the last ripples of her orgasm are washing through her, she can feel him shift, taking something just for himself, his rhythm erratic, quick, beautifully selfish. He's panting into her hair, and each thrust hits her like a shock, revving her back up. She could almost go again if he kept it up, but it isn't very long before he's crying out and coming in her arms. She wraps herself tight around him and Jared steadies them until Jensen comes back to himself.

Once Jensen's caught his breath, he pulls gently away from her, and Jared lets her down and sets her on her feet again. She turns to kiss him, overwhelmed with gratitude and affection and renewed desire.

He didn't get off watching them, and she can tell he's at the very end of his control. He can barely concentrate enough to kiss her back, and his breath is a constant stream of inarticulate noise in his throat. She doesn't have time for anything fancy, but she'll make that up to him later. Right now, she unbuttons his jeans, reaches in and wraps her fingers around his cock. It doesn't take much. She presses her fingertips hard under the head--just the way he likes it--gives him a couple of strokes, and he's coming apart in her hands.

Jensen is close behind her again. He has one hand on the small of her back and one hand on Jared, half caressing, half propping him up. When Jared tips his head back, Jensen leans over her shoulder and presses his lips to the skin under Jared's jaw. He whispers something so softly even she can't hear it and holds the three of them together while Jared shivers and gasps.

She tips her forehead against Jared's chest, and listens to his breath as it slows. Her hand is sticky with his come, and she's a mess, but she feels cradled again, sated and content, at least until Jensen steps away from them.

The slight chill on her back jolts her out of her haze. Now her mind catches up and her worries with it. What did they do? Is it going to be okay?

Before she can get wound up into a full panic, she feels Jared rest his face on top of her head. He's snorting with laughter. There's a lot going on in the laugh: it's still a little breathless, a little disbelieving, maybe a bit hysterical, but as usual, it's also impossible to resist. She can't stop herself from joining in, and it's like dominoes falling. Two beats later, she hears Jensen huff out his quiet chuckle. He reaches over her to ruffle Jared's hair. Jared murmurs, "Okay, so that happened." She doesn't know what to say to that, and just nods so he can feel it against his cheek. They all lean into one another and giggle for a good long while and she thinks, _Yeah. We're going to be just fine._

~fin


End file.
